


Father Knows Best

by queenarianna17



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen, mother knows best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenarianna17/pseuds/queenarianna17
Summary: An one shot taken from my book “The Tangled Web of a Black Widow”Warnings: Emotional Abuse, Child Abuse
Relationships: The Baron/Rapunzel





	Father Knows Best

“You want to go outside? Why, Rapunzel...!

Look at you, as fragile as a flower Still a little sapling, just a sprout You know why we stay up in this tower That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear

Guess I always knew this day was coming Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest Soon, but not yet 

Shh! Trust me, pet Father knows best

Father knows best, listen to your Father It's a scary world out there Father knows best, one way or another Something will go wrong, I swear

Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand Cannibals and snakes, the plague Yes! Also large bugs, women with pointy teeth, and Stop, no more, you'll just upset me

Father's right here Father will protect you Darling, here's what I suggest Skip the drama, stay with dada Father knows best

Father knows best, take it from your mumsy On your own, you won't survive Sloppy, underdressed, Immature, clumsy Please, they'll eat you up alive

Gullible, naïve, positively grubby Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague Plus, I believe, gettin' kinda skinny I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you

Father understands, Father's here to help you All I have is one request”

“Don't ever ask to leave this tower again.” Baron told her. “Yes Father.” Rapunzel confined. 

“Don't forget it, you'll regret it Father knows best.”.


End file.
